Cretaceous Period
Roleplay as a dinosaur from the Cretaceous Period! Members Carnivores Violet (Bamboogummy) (Female, no eggs) (Velociraptor) (Brown feathers with purple eyes, her legs are a lighter brown.) (1 year and 10 days old) Adira (Bamboogummy) (Female, no eggs) (Tarbosaurus) (Brown feathers with fiery orange eyes) (1 year and 10 days old) Blue (Tokidoki1111) (Female, has laid 4 eggs, the eggs are hatching now. Sadly, one egg rotted and in another egg, the baby inside was too weak to get out, but there is still hope for the babies inside the other two eggs.) (Velociraptor) (Teal eyes. Her legs are dark gray, while the rest of her body is light gray. There are blue moon markings on her torso and head, and she wears a green vine with flowers that have white petals and yellow centers wrapped around her right wrist.) (8 years and 10 days old) (She used to be Rawr's mate, but he broke up with her after they mated.) Lilly Grace (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Velociraptor) (Tan feathers with reddish brown legs, medium green eyes. She has horizontal blood red stripes along her back.) (Not hatched yet, currently hatching.) (Mother: Blue) (Father: Rawr) (The first of the eggs to be laid, and therefore the most likely to hatch first, though it's still possible she may not hatch first. Her egg along with all the rest of the eggs in her clutch were all laid on the same day.) Name (Username) (Gender) (Velociraptor) (Looks) (Not hatched yet, currently hatching.) (Mother: Blue) (Father: Rawr) Rawr (Tokidoki1111) (Male) (Velociraptor) (Medium green eyes. His legs are dark gray, while the rest of his body is light gray. There are blue moon markings on his torso and head.) (He used to be Blue's mate, but broke up with her after mating with her.) (8 years and 10 days old) Scarlet (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Velociraptor) (Blood red eyes, tan feathers with reddish brown arm feathers, reddish brown legs, and blood red spots on her back.) (3 years old) (Adoptive Daughter: Echo, deceased) (Happy, optimistic personality. Has always found bugs intriguing. Currently mourning the loss of her adoptive daughter, Echo.) Mayden (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Tyrannosaurus) (Orange eyes, reddish brown feathers with dark gray legs and tail, bright purple brow ridges) (20 years old) (Extremely nurturing but will protect her young fiercely.) (Character is still a WIP and I'm still figuring out everything about her, so she's not quite an official character in the roleplay, neither is she bound to have the same info when I finalize her character.) Charlie (Theforgottendragon) (Male) (Luanchuanraptor) (Hot pink feathers with a white chest and belly, the tip of his snout is yellow. His tail feathers are also white. His eyes are dark brown.) (Age) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Omnivores Gala (Bamboogummy) (Female, no eggs) (Gallimimus) (Green feathers with red eyes, wears a red flower on her head which matches her pretty red eyes) (1 year and 10 days old) Herbivores Pika (Bamboogummy) (Female, no eggs) (Protoceratops) (Tan scales with light brown eyes) (1 year and 10 days old) List of Playable Creatures Carnivores Tyrannosaurus (Clutch size is 1-3) (Eats meat, is an opportunistic carnivore and will both hunt prey and scavenge from already dead carcasses without hesitation. They will even use force to take and protect scavenged carcasses from other predators if they are able to overpower their opponent, as well as even scavenging already dead tyrannosauruses, though they very rarely try to hunt other adult tyrannosauruses.) (Biome: Jungle) (Lifespan lasts 26-30 years.) (They are ready to breed by the time they are 20 years old.) (Does not roar. Instead, makes a low rumbling noise, similar to elephants, and don't need to open their mouth when making the rumbling noise. The rumbling noise can also be felt, as it creates a vibrating feeling the noise is so loud and low. Females are bigger than males. Can see, smell and hear EXTREMELY well, especially good at hearing low frequencies and smelling meat & prey. Lives and travels in family packs consisting of the mother and her children. Fathers usually leave the mother after mating. Children in family packs often have half siblings in the family pack as well due to the mother mating with a different male for each clutch. Tyrannosaurus was also warm-blooded and grew very slowly, not reaching their mature size until they are about 20 years old. They usually hunt the young triceratops instead of the adults, as adult triceratops are very dangerous. Though a tyrannosaurus could take down an adult triceratops, especially if they hunt as a pack, it's still safest to take down the younger ones.) Velociraptor (Clutch size is 2-4) (Eats meat, the majority of the meat they eat coming from Protoceratops.) (Biome: Desert) (Lifespan lasts 15-20 years.) (Becomes ready to breed at 2-3 years old.) (Makes the same noise as a Steller's Sea Eagle, raises hatchlings in pairs.) (Babies learn how to hunt when they are big enough to.) Tarbosaurus (Clutch size is 1-3) (Eats meat) (Biome: Forest) (Does not roar. Instead, makes a low rumbling noise, similar to elephants.) Dromaeosaurus (Clutch size is 2-7) (Eats meat) (Biome: Forest) Luanchuanraptor (Clutch size is 3-4) (Eats meat) (Biome: Forest) (Makes bird noises) Quetzalcoatlus (Clutch size is 1-4) (Eats fish and meat. Though they will hunt fish themselves, when it comes to meat that isn't fish, they usually just scavenge or finish off an already dying animal.) (Biome: Beach) (Adult Quetzalcoatlus can't fly immediately from the ground. If they tried, they would just collapse, wings being smashed against the ground. They must first build up speed before taking off, by running or by diving off a high cliff. Only males have head crests, the bigger the crest, the more attractive. Quetzalcoatlus of both genders are solitary outside of breeding rituals. Their eggs are small and soft-shelled. They do not care for their offspring, instead burying the eggs in moist ground and abandoning them to hatch and survive on their own. Eggs MUST be buried in moist ground to survive. If not, the offspring inside will not survive to hatch. Offspring can fly almost immediately after hatching and, due to their tiny size, are able to take off immediately from the ground, unlike adults. Eventually they will lose this ability though, once they are too big.) Omnivores Struthiomimus (Clutch size is 2-3) (Eats meat, leaves, aquatic plants, and eggs) (Biome: Forest) (Makes bird noises) Gallimimus (Clutch size is 2-3) (Eats meat, plants, and eggs) (Biome: Forest) (Makes bird noises) Oviraptor (Clutch size is 1-14) (Eats meat, eggs, seeds, bugs and plants, the majority of the eggs they eat coming from Protoceratops.) (Biome: Desert) (Lifespan lasts 5-8 years.) (Becomes ready to breed at 10 months old.) (Lives in very close packs who nurture and care for each other, helping each other raise each other's babies and working together to keep the pack well fed and protected. The packs do not have any leaders, they simply work together and figure out what to do that way. Their packs are called families, even though the families allow close friends as well as extended family.) Herbivores Triceratops (Mating season is during the summer.) (Clutch size is 2-4) (Eats plants) (Biome: Jungle) (Often aggressive, males will clash during mating season for mating rights.) Tarchia (Clutch size is 1-3) (Eats plants) (Biome: Forest) Protoceratops (Clutch size is 2-4) (Eats plants) (Biome: Desert) (Makes squeaky triceratops noises) Brontosaurus (Litter size is 1-3. That's right, litter size. Brontos give birth.) (Eats plants) (Biome: Meadow) Groups Tyrannosaurus Packs None Velociraptor Packs The Pack of Many Colors Blue (Tokidoki1111) (Leader) Violet (Bamboogummy) (Second in command) Triceratops Herds None Gallimimus Flocks None Oviraptor Families None Brontosaurus Herds None Events 1/30/2018 (The roleplay was founded!) 4/25/2019 (Maiden has changed her name to Mayden.) 1/1/2020 (The plague has arrived. It took Echo.) 1/1/2020 (Dash was too weak to hatch and died inside the egg.) 1/1/2020 (Bellatrix died inside her egg.) Rules # Try to be realistic. If you want to do something that may be considered unrealistic, ask Bamboogummy. # You can only wear nature items Current Living Conditions Date: January 11th, Year 1 Season: Winter Desert Weather: Little to no wind, moderate temperature at 45°F, cloudy sky. Forest & Meadow Weather: Clear sky, little to no wind, cold temperature at 12°F. Jungle Weather: Clear sky, cold temperature at 4°F, little to no wind. Beach Weather: Clear sky, cold temperature at 30°F, a bit windy. Category:Dinosaurs & Extinct Creatures Category:Species Diversity Category:Wild Animals